My best enemy
by mamya
Summary: What if Morgan and Garcia were not the best of friends but all the contrary ? You’ll have to read and review to know it! rewriting since their first meeting. M/G
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1 Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

"Reid, what is that new tech girl name." Derek Morgan asked his co-worker while pointing at the back of a blond woman dressed in black.

Reid, puzzled tried hard to remember her name.

"Hem…Gomez."

When Derek called her by this name, the girl didn't answer. He decided to take another alternative.

"Hey Baby Girl…"

The girl turned and Morgan met two big brown eyes staring at him with astonishment.

"Baby Girl?" she repeated.

"Yes. I didn't know your name so…"

"So you called me "Baby Girl". Anyway what can I do for you?"

She was rather cold towards him and he sensed that she disliked the way he had called her.

"Yes. We have a problem here with the computer."

She walked towards theme and smiled to Reid who she felt sympathy for.

In less than five minutes she fixed their problem.

"Here it is." She said softly.

"Thanks a lot." Derek said. "You're our saviour."

"Yeah I guess so." Her voice was colder than before.

"You did mind how I called you, didn't you?" Derek asked carefully.

"Something like that… goodbye!" She replied with a frown.

She smiled to Reid and turned to leave.

Derek called her.

"Excuse me. What's your name?"

"You don't need to know it Baby Boy." She answered.

Reid couldn't help but laugh. Derek was not used to be blown off by women. He stared at his frowning face.

"What's this tech girl problem?"

"Maybe she's immune to your charms." Reid answered smiling lightly. He had decided that he liked that girl.

"You're a jock Kid." Derek replied still frowning.

***************************************************************************

Derek Morgan was more than upset after the scene with the tech girl. He didn't know why, maybe Reid was right. Never before a girl had turned down his pet names. But this girl seemed different.

"anyway." He sighed and returned to his work.

***************************************************************************

When Penelope Garcia returned to her office, she was fuming.

"Baby Girl! Who did he think I am? One of his fans? Ridiculous as if I was his type of girl!"

This thought made her stop.

"Where did this come from? That guy is too conscious of his charms… Baby Girl! He won't dare Baby Girl me again!

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Penelope Garcia

**Chap. 2 Penelope Garcia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

Some days later, Aaron Hotchner called Penelope Garcia in his office, Gideon was already with him.

"Agent Garcia, as you know we'd like you to join our team."

"Yes sir. And I thank you for that."

"You know that the job could be very hard, with pictures, videos, the unsubs…"

"I know, I know but I'll do my best to help your in your work."

"Good. Now I'd like to introduce you to the team." He grabbed his phone and called JJ.

"Agent Jareau. Meet me with the others in 5 minutes in the conference room."

He hung up and they discussed some few things before heading towards the conference room.

***************************************************************************

Everyone asked JJ what was the matter.

"I don't know." The blond said.

Then Hotch and Gideon entered followed by a woman.

"Good morning everybody. I'd like to introduce you, our new tech analyst. Penelope Garcia.

He introduced her to everybody.

"Agent Elle Greenaway, Dr. Spencer Reid, Agent Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau, our media liaison."

Penelope held everybody's hand, but she was obviously reluctant to greet Morgan.

Then she sat and Hotch briefed her about their habits.

***************************************************************************

The next day they had a new case….

The days went on, Penelope quickly fit into the team. She got along well with everyone except Derek.

After cases, when they used to go to some bar to unwind, she would decline because he was there. She didn't like him; his pride and self confidence were almost unbearable for her.

She got along quite well with Reid. He was a cute genius and she didn't understand why he was so close to Morgan. They were too different. Derek was obviously a player and Reid was shy… she had seen him blush a few times to her bantering and admitted that she had a soft spot for him…. If only JJ could realize his feelings towards her….

***************************************************************************

When he had known that the tech girl was their new colleague, Derek had kicked himself….

As the days went on, he had recognized that Penelope Garcia was very skilled. She was a genius like Reid…. Besides she was witty but he kept himself far from her because she was cold with him. He also had to admit that he couldn't forget the "Baby Girl/ Baby Boy" thing….


	3. Battle

**Chap. 3 Battle**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

Time passed. Now Penelope was hanging out with the team even if Derek was there. She was convinced more than ever that he was a player, a one-night stand man; and she didn't like that kind of men.

***************************************************************************

Soon tough times arrived, Gideon left. Plus, after the "Elle problem", Emily Prentiss then David Rossi joined the team. Garcia had witnessed as Morgan had immediately tried to charm the pretty brown haired agent. He was such a desperate case.

***************************************************************************

When during a case she discovered his past, upon JJ insistence, she begun to understand the man behind the surface but behaved the same with him. She didn't feel pity for him a

Although she was sickened by what he had gone through. She believed that he didn't need pity but to realize that everybody didn't see him differently.

***************************************************************************

A morning at her favourite coffee shop she met a gorgeous man. She was in the clouds when she reached the Bureau.

"Hey Garcia! What's up? You seem weird." Reid asked to his friend.

"I've met the most gorgeous man in the coffee shop, I helped him with his computer and he asked me for a date." She said gently.

"I thought I was the most gorgeous…" Reid replied smiling.

Spending time with Penelope had lessened his shyness.

"You know you're cut Reid. Penelope said smiling when she saw him blushing.

Then JJ and Emily arrived, she told them about her meeting. While she was talking Derek arrived and playfully asked.

"So Garcia you have a hot date?"

"Yeah, kind of…" she replied reluctantly.

"The guy has to be very special…" he said but immediately sensed that she didn't get him right.

"What the hell do you mean?" she almost shouted. "All is not about looks you know, you, superficial guy."

"Oh no? So why are you thrilled because he's gorgeous?" he asked chuckling.

"No he seemed to understand who I am…" she replied hurt by his tone.

"You don't even know him! Who is he?" he asked frowning.

"Go to hell Morgan!"

She left the bullpen and Derek turned towards his colleagues who were staring at him coldly.

"What? I'm right… Maybe he's a psychopath!"

"Derek shut up! Penelope deserves to have fun sometimes." JJ said glaring at him.

"Yeah she can have fun but not at all costs. But this is none of my business apparently."

They kept quiet when Hotch and Rossi arrived

***************************************************************************

That night, Penelope went on a date with that guy. She was pleased but felt some disappointment when he only kissed her on the cheek.

Reality hit her.

"He's not interested in a girl like me." She thought painfully.

They said their goodbyes, then he called her when she was about to enter the building. It was then that he shot her.

She was astonished and while struggling for her life, she thought.

"Maybe Morgan was right after all."


	4. Bad news

**Chap. 4 Bad news**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Hope you still enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews and story alerts!**

Morgan came back from the church, where he was praying. When he received the message telling that Garcia had been shot, he immediately went to the hospital. The team was there… JJ and Emily holding hands, Reid beside them; Rossi and Hotch talking to a nurse.

"What happened?" he asked worried and angered at the same time.

"She was shot, we don't know more." Reid replied not meeting his eyes.

"Who?" He asked abruptly.

"We don't know. A neighbour found her bleeding in front of her building." JJ said painfully.

"Damn it!" Derek said kicking the wall with his fist. Reid placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Her date?" Derek finally asked.

"Maybe… we don't know." Emily said with a little voice.

They wait a long time for some news… when the surgeon finally came to them he announced them the news… the good: she was alive. The bad: she had slipped in a coma.

They decided that JJ would stay by her side while the others would search for some clues.

***************************************************************************

Penelope stayed in a coma during one week. When she finally woke up, the team managed to search for her date. JJ stayed with her at her place within the watch of a policeman who got shot by the unsub.

Pen admitted her activities to her boss, due to the encrypted files they had found in her computers… finally they caught J.C Baylor, her date, the man who shot her because she was on the way to find his activities.

***************************************************************************

After this entire story, Penelope decided to take some time off, she needed to heal physically and psychologically. She had lost so much self-esteem because of that dreadful date.

When she returned to work, she was less eccentric. She met Kevin Lynch, the tech who had helped the team to find Baylor and agreed to go on a date with him.

***************************************************************************

Since she had returned to the Bureau, Derek tried to apologize to her but Penelope was colder with everyone on the team now, not only him.

Hotch decided to talk to her. He knew that what happened had affected her deeply and he didn't want to lose another agent. Penelope Garcia was too important for them.

He decided to go to her office.

"Garcia."

"Sir. What do you need?"

"What's the matter with you?"

Penelope sighed deeply and stared at the screens blankly.

"Sir, I don't think I could stand the job anymore." She said.

"Why? You're good at it!"

"I need to revaluate some things… I went into that date because I felt so alone. I was so stupid." She admitted.

"What about Lynch? I thought you were seeing each other."

"We broke up. That was a lie. I need to take some fresh air…"

"I don't want you to resign Penelope. Take as much time as you need. I'll discuss it with Strauss and allow you an exceptional leave of absence."

"Thank you Sir but I've made my decision."

"Well, think about it."

"Ok."

She returned to her work when he left her office.


	5. A heart to heart with Morgan

**Chap. ****5 A heart to heart with Morgan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Sorry for the delay… here is the next chapter!**

The next day, Penelope went to the bullpen where the team was.

"Good morning. I'd like to thank you to have caught B… HIM. Some of you have been my friends and family for some time but I've decided to resign." She said quickly.

"Pen…"

"No JJ I have thought about it. I'll keep in touch with you. And tonight if you want to, we can go out to have some drinks. Even you can come Morgan…" she added.

She left them before they had time to say anything. She went to her office and begun to pack her things.

***************************************************************************

They went out as a team for the last time, and later in the night they decided to call it a night. Penelope was moved and shed some tears while she hugged her colleagues for the last time.

***************************************************************************

The next morning, someone knocked at her door. She was surprised through the peephole that it was Derek.

She opened the door.

"Morgan what are you doing here?"

"I… I came to see if you needed something."

"Why do you think I need your help?" she asked rather harshly."

Derek sighed hurt.

"Garcia, I know that we're not friends and that you dislike me… sorry it was a bad idea to come." He said turning back.

"I don't dislike you." Penelope said with a hurried voice.

"Come on, since the beginning you showed me…"

"Come and have a seat, we need to talk." Penelope said opening the door wider.

"Thanks."

***************************************************************************

Penelope offered him some coffee and they sat in her couch, far from one another. The silence was awkward so Penelope decided to speak.

"Derek, you're just… I…you're the kind of men I dislike."

"What?" he said puzzled turning his face towards her.

"You're superficial, all is about looks…and this is about it. I didn't like when you called me "Baby Girl" as if you were right."

"I apologized…"

"Yes but you're full of pride, and… I'm sorry but we're not in the same league maybe that was why…"

"What? We're not in the same league…what do you mean?" he interrupted her dumfounded.

"You're the football team quarterback, I'm the weird computer geek… we're not meant to be friends."

"I'm not like that Pen… I used to be treated differently because I'm black."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. So this is not about it, isn't it?"

Penelope sighed and got up.

"You're right; I have some problem with gorgeous men."

"Why?"

"Oh come on. I'm not the kind of women, gorgeous men date, and sometimes I wish I could be seen for more than a geek."

Derek got up and walked towards her, he gently placed his hand on her arm but she withdrawn slightly.

"You're a beautiful woman, Garcia. Believe me."

"Stop it Morgan!"

"No! This the truth. I'm not a liar. You're beautiful, smart and witty. I'm sure anyone could be happy with you."

She sighed and turned towards him.

"Thank you anyway. I shouldn't have let prejudices influence my behaviour towards you. I'm sorry."

"That's ok." He said with a smile.

"You know what I appreciate the most about you?" he added.

"What?"

"When you discovered my past during that case, your behaviour didn't change. You didn't pity me. You kept on seeing me as before."

"Yes, what happened to you was awful but you're the same to me. And you know I don't dislike you. I think you're a brave and strong man."

"Thank you."

"Didn't you work today Morgan?"

"No, I took a day off. I talked to Hotch."

"Oh, and you came to me?"

"Yes. It was important to me, and everybody wants to see you back in our team." He admitted.

"You're kind Morgan."

"So where are you going?" he said glancing at the luggage in the living room.

"I don't know yet. Maybe Paris, I've always wished to go there."

"It's a romantic city they say."

"Oh I'm not about this romantic stuff anymore."

"You know Garcia; you deserve all that… maybe one day you'll…"

"Yeah maybe."

They talked some more time, than Garcia asked him if he wanted to have lunch with her. He immediately agreed.

Then his phone rang. Penelope saw by his features that it was a new case.

When he hung up she asked for confirmation.

"A new case?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I've got to go."

"Don't worry."

"Maybe we could have lunch another time?" he asked hopefully. He didn't really know why but he wanted to learn more from her.

"Yes. When I come back, we'll go to lunch with the team."

"Oh yeah with the team. Have some rest and come back to us Garcia. I hope we're good?"

"We're good Morgan." She replied smiling while leading him to the door.

He surprised her by kissing her cheek.

"Goodbye Garcia. Baby Girl" he said playfully.

"Goodbye Morgan."

She closed the door and couldn't help but stroke the cheek he had kissed.


	6. A trip and a come back

**Chap. ****6 A trip and a come back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

Two days later, Penelope went to Paris where she spent more than one month. Then she came back and took some time for her.

She called JJ and Reid and they met in a coffee shop.

"So how are you going Garcia?" asked a very happy Reid.

"I'm fine. Really. This time abroad was necessary."

"And what will you do? Morgan said to us that maybe you'll come back." JJ said.

"I don't know yet. I need time."

"We understand…" JJ said smiling to her friend.

"Garcia you look beautiful you know." Reid said.

"Oh my… Reid you're so sweet! What changed you or who?" she asked glancing at JJ.

Both Reid and JJ blushed deeply.

"That's really great! I'm happy for you!" Penelope said smiling widely happy that these two had finally got together.

Some minutes later, they were called on a case…

"When you come back, we could have lunch with all the team. I promised to Morgan." Penelope said hugging them goodbye.

"Yes that would be great" JJ said.

Penelope stared at them wile they got in the SUV.

*************************************************************************

One week later, Garcia met all of them for lunch. She was warmly greeted by everybody.

Derek sat next to her and begun to ask some questions.

"So what's up Baby Girl?" He asked casually.

Reid looked up fearing her reaction and wondering why Morgan deliberately called her by this nickname. He was even more surprised by her reply.

"Morgan! Don't Baby girl me again!" she warned laughingly.

The others seemed surprised to see them getting on so well.

During the lunch she talked about her trip.

"And what about the French guys, are they cute?" asked an eager Emily.

All the men around the table rolled their eyes.

"Oh yes, they're cute in their own way."

"Have you met someone?" JJ asked curious.

Penelope blush said it all.

"Oh and is he nice?" Emily asked then.

"Yes really but it's over now. Even if he said he would come soon." She said blushing even more.

"That's cute." JJ said

***************************************************************************

After the dessert, they rose to leave. Garcia kissed everyone on the cheek and headed to her car. Derek reached for her arm before she could enter.

"Penelope?"

"Yes?"

"What about our lunch?"

"Our lunch? But we had lunch Derek…"

"I mean the one we missed that day."

"Oh I thought… I don't know.

"I would like to meet you for lunch or a dinner maybe."

"That will be great. Maybe if you ask the others, we could have dinner…"

"No, Bab… Penelope, I meant the both of us."

"Oh… I don't know… choose a day."

"What about Friday, if there's no case?"

"Ok, Friday it is… see you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Nice to see you again Penelope."

"Thank you."

She climbed into Esther and stared at Morgan's back.

She was puzzled by his behaviour.

**A/N: SO?**


	7. Derek and Paul

**Chap. 7 Derek and Paul**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds**

The same week, JJ invited her to have some drinks with the team. Penelope met them at the bar. Derek was already dancing. She greeted everyone.

"Pen you're beautiful really." Emily said to her friend.

"Thank you that trip helped me. Paul helped me a lot."

"Oh that's your French boyfriend's name, isn't it?"

Yes. He's a wonderful guy and I'm happy I met him." she said smiling.

"We're happy for you Garcia. But we would be happier if you come back at the BAU." Hotch said.

"I don't know. I need some more time."

"Ok, but you'll always have your place with us."

"Thanks sir."

"Garcia, we're out of work, it's Hotch."

She was going to reply when Derek came back.

"Hey Baby Girl. How are you?"

"Stop teasing me hot stuff!" she said chuckling

"Oh that's Hot Stuff for me now?" he asked smiling.

"Yes you're kind of."

"Thanks girl."

She smiled and returned to talk with the others. Some minutes later someone tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?" She turned only to meet Derek's eyes.

"Baby girl, would you like to dance?"

"Derek I don't…"

"Please…"

"Let's go! But only one."

They danced 3 times and headed back to their table.

"Derek you tired me."

"You dance really well Penelope."

"Thanks. You're less than bad yourself."

He smiled and nonchalantly put his arm around her chairs back. Penelope felt uncomfortable so she decided to go to the restroom. JJ and Emily followed her.

"Hey Pen, what's going on with Morgan?" JJ asked curious.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Come on! He obviously flirted with you tonight: nickname; dances, arm around the shoulders…" Emily answered.

"Oh no! We're just friends I guess. Girls, a guy like him and me…." She chuckled.

"Girl you are beautiful! Even Reid said it to me and I was getting jealous!" JJ said.

" JJ please look at you… and"

"JJ's right Pen. You're beautiful and Derek couldn't seem to stop talking about you while you were gone. He kept asking if we had had some news and praising your skills. He is impressed by you Girl!" Emily said eagerly.

"Ok Girls, you have had too many drinks. Let's go!" Penelope said willing to stop this chat.

Her phone rang. She was surprised to see that it was Paul.

"Paul? What's up? What? Oh that's great. I'm coming. Bye."

"Pen?"

"Yes. That was Paul. He's at DC. He came to surprise me. I've got to go.

They came back to the table. Pen took her purse and apologized.

"I'm sorry guys. I got to pick up Paul at the airport. He came to see me directly from Paris." She said excited.

"That's great Pen!" Reid said. He didn't miss the disappointed look on Morgan face.

"See you later guys. Enjoy!"

***************************************************************************

Paul stayed one week. She had introduced him to the team during a night out. The girls were charmed. Paul was not a conventional handsome guy, but he had a lot of charm for him.

Plus he obviously cared about Penelope.

During that night at the bar, Derek didn't stay long. He went to dance with a beautiful girl and left with her not long after.


	8. Our feelings

**Chap. 8 Our feelings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

When she accompanied Paul at the airport by the end of the week, he proposed her to come to live with him in Paris. He was certain that as she spoke French and was really skilled in computing, she could find a job there.

She didn't know what to say, something was impeding her from leaving, her friends, her life her or maybe something else.

She confided on the girls one night after them returning from a case. They sat in her office despite their tiredness.

"You should really think about it. You don't know him well." JJ stated.

"I know… something says to me that it's not a good idea." Penelope whispered.

"Something or someone?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Is there something between Derek and you, Penelope?"

"No! Why?" she asked defensively.

"Since that night, when you left to pick Paul at the airport, he's grumpy with us." Emily said.

"And we had noticed your stare on him, several times…" JJ added.

"Girls no…"

"Reid talked about a date you had…."

"A date? No? Oh God! I forgot. We were supposed to have dinner last Friday. Then Paul came I forgot about it! OMG!"

"What are your feelings towards him?" Emily insisted.

"I don't know. We're learning some things about each other, we're trying to start again our failed friendship." She whispered.

"Maybe he's more interested in a relationship with…"

"With me? Not possible!"

"Why?"

"Because Derek doesn't have relationships. What's bothering him is that I'm not an easy lay like all the women he met or rather that I'm immune to his charms."

"Is that how you still see me Penelope?" Derek's hurt voice said from the door.

***************************************************************************

Penelope turned to see a frowning Derek and a stunned Reid, looking at them.

"Oh I didn't know you were here." Penelope said ashamed.

"I'm not like you think I am Penelope. I thought that you among all people had seen through my behaviour. Goodnight girls, Reid."

He left without letting Penelope speak a word.

"Derek wait!"

"Penelope you have to speak to him!" JJ said worried.

"I know but what can I say. He seemed so angry!"

"He's hurt Penelope. Since that night. He thought that maybe you were different… that you didn't only see his looks."

"I hardly know him. We only spent half a day together…"

"Go Garcia! This is not the time to speak to us!" Emily said.

"Follow your heart Pen; maybe he's the reason why you can't follow Paul to Paris."

"Thank you guys."

***************************************************************************

When she reached the parking lot he was gone. She called JJ for his address, she couldn't remember, and went there.

She sighed deeply before knocking at his door.

He opened the door abruptly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Derek I'm sorry. I forgot about the dinner on Friday… But Paul…"

"You love him, don't you?"

"No I like him and…"

"You see me as a superficial guy."

"No! It's just that since that night at the bar, the girls couldn't stop to tease me about your supposed feelings towards me…"

"They are not fake. The day we spent together was wonderful Penelope and I just wanted to know if you share those feelings. I was wrong."

"No. No. I… I feel the same about you. But I'm scared, I supposed."

"Why?"

"Hot guys, don't have a look towards me. So why you?

"Penelope; you're a beautiful woman. You're beautiful to me and Paul has also seen that and he's handsome so you see…"

"I…"

She was cut by his lips upon hers."

When he broke up the kiss, she leaned into his chest.

"Sorry Baby Girl."

"No that was…"

"Magic" they said together and laughed.

They sat in his living room to talk.

"You know Paul want me to come to live in Paris."

"And you plan to go?" he asked hesitantly.

"No! Of course not! Something was keeping me here or someone."

He held her tight and kisses her forehead.

"Baby Girl, we'll manage to know what we could do in our relationship. I have feelings towards you, feelings I've never felt for another woman. And I want to take things slow so nobody get hurt. We could start with our missing date?"

"I agree hot stuff. I'll have to call Paul."

"Good idea."

***************************************************************************

They finished the night curled in the sofa.

The next morning Derek was woken up by a delicious smell. He went to the kitchen to find her cooking the breakfast.

He took her by the waist and saw her blushing.

"Good morning baby girl, you didn't have to make the breakfast."

She blushed deeply and leaned into his chest.

"I wanted to handsome."

"I'm happy Penelope. I just want you to be sure because…."

"I'm sure Derek. It's just new for me…."

"For me too. We'll learn together." He said kissing her.

***************************************************************************

Some weeks later, Penelope returned to the BAU. Her relationship with Derek blossomed slowly and several months later he introduced her to his family.

Who could have sworn that the two "best enemies" of the BAU would become lovers and best friends at the end?

**THE END**

**A/N: so what do you think? If it was too quick I could rewrite it… Reviews are needed!**


End file.
